ARIGATOU
by Morena L
Summary: Ia adalah pemuda yang tidak pernah mengenal rasa takut. Ia melakukan banyak hal yang bertentangan dengan aturan demi kepuasan sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak takut kehilangan apa pun. Bagaimana jika kemudian ia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang sangat rapuh?/Untuk seorang Gamers Akut/Jika berkenan silakan RnR


ARIGATOU

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya aja.

Story by Morena L

This is for you 'Gamers Akut'

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, mengandung unsur bashing chara, lime, DLDR

.

.

.

_Ia adalah pemuda yang tidak pernah mengenal rasa takut. Ia melakukan banyak hal yang bertentangan dengan aturan demi kepuasan sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak takut kehilangan apa pun. Bagaimana jika kemudian ia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang sangat rapuh?_

.

.

.

Konoha High School. Salah satu SMA yang cukup bergengsi di kota Konoha. Sekolah ini tidak seperti sekolah swasta lain yang mengutamakan kekayaan dari orangtua muridnya. Sekolah ini sangat mengedepankan prestasi sehingga tidaklah mengherankan jika sebagian besar muridnya memiliki prestasi tinggi. Yayasan yang menaungi sekolah elit ini tidak segan-segan memberikan beasiswa penuh bagi siswa-siswi yang berprestasi. Disiplin yang tinggi juga diterapkan dengan sungguh-sungguh demi pendidikan moral dari anak-anak yang menimba ilmu di dalamnya. Sayang sekali, peraturan super ketat itu berkali-kali dilanggar oleh seorang siswa yang sepertinya sudah tidak peduli akan masa depannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Aku sedang bicara denganmu!" teriak Yuuhi Kurenai sang wali kelas pada seorang pria berambut raven. Guru wanita ini sudah kehilangan kesabarannya pada murid lelaki di depannya itu.

Pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya memandang datar pada sang guru. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia dipanggil menghadap gurunya karena melanggar aturan sekolah. Ada aduan bahwa siswa bermata _onyx _ini kemarin menghajar murid dari sekolah lain.

"Orang tua dari Kaguya Kimimaro melaporkan kalau kau menghajar anak mereka kemarin malam. Sudah berapa kali kami memperingatkanmu, Sasuke, jangan berkelahi! Apa semua aturan sekolah ini kau anggap angin lalu?" tanya Kurenai tegas.

"Aku menghajarnya karena dia yang memancingku lebih dulu." lagi-lagi pemuda bermata tajam ini menjawab sang guru dengan nada datar.

"Hhhhh…" Kurenai menghembuskan napasnya dengan frustasi. "Aku sudah menyerah denganmu, Sasuke. Membolos, merokok di lingkungan sekolah, berkelahi dengan siswa dari sekolah lain, dan nilai yang tidak memuaskan pada ujian tengah semester kemarin. Entah kenakalan apa lagi yang kau lakukan di luar sana. Kali ini biar kepala sekolah yang mengambil keputusan."

Sasuke hanya diam, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela dan memandang awan yang bergerak di langit biru.

"Sekarang, ikut aku ke ruang kepala sekolah."

Pemuda itu pun bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti langkah gurunya. Jika orang-orang menyangka ia gentar sekarang, maka mereka salah. Sasuke tidak pernah gentar, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal rasa takut. Langkah mantap mengiringinya menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Bahkan saat ia bertatapan dengan sang kepala sekolah, ia sama sekali tidak menunjukan adanya ketakutan.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Setiap kali kau ke ruangan ini pasti ada saja kesalahan yang sudah kau lakukan," ujar Senju Tsunade, kepala sekolah dari sekolah elit itu.

"Maafkan saya yang tidak mampu membimbingnya Tsunade-_sama_." sambil memejamkan mata Kurenai menunduk di hadapan atasannya, ia benar-benar merasa tidak becus sebagai seorang guru.

"Tidak Kurenai, ini bukan salahmu. Anak ini perlu diberi pelajaran," kata Tsunade tenang.

"Kau tahu Uchiha, aku bisa mengeluarkanmu saat ini juga. Bahkan ibu dari anak itu ingin menuntutmu ke kantor polisi. Kau terselamatkan karena nama Uchiha-mu." Tsunade kini menatap langsung mata dari si bungsu Uchiha itu. "Tapi aku punya pertimbangan lain. Kau sudah kelas kelas tiga dan sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Aku juga mendengar bahwa nilaimu di ujian kemarin tidak begitu bag―"

"Berhentilah bertele-tele. Katakan apa hukumanku," potong Sasuke dengan wajah bosan.

"Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun? Hormatilah yang lebih tua darimu!" seru Shizune dengan geram.

"Tenang Shizune," kata Tsunade pada asistennya itu. "Baiklah Uchiha, aku tidak akan bertele-tele. Kau diskors selama dua minggu. Saat kau masuk nanti kami akan mengadakan _test_ untuk perbaikan nilaimu dan semua nilaimu harus di atas delapan. Jika tidak maka mohon maaf, kami akan menurunkanmu kembali ke kelas dua. Paham?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa niat.

"Satu lagi, aku akan memerintahkan Haruno Sakura untuk membantumu belajar. Jika semua nilaimu tidak lebih dari dari delapan maka bukan kau saja yang akan diturunkan tapi gadis itu juga akan bernasib sama denganmu. Sekarang kau boleh keluar, Sasuke." perintah wanita berambut pirang itu.

Sasuke masih diam di tempat, ia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perintah dari wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ada apa, Uchiha? Kenapa kau belum keluar?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan hukuman skors atau apalah itu. Tapi aku tidak suka orang lain dihukum atas kesalahan yang tidak dilakukannya," jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya.

"Kalau begitu maka nilaimu harus bagus, Uchiha," balas Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

Jelas sekali Sasuke menahan geramannya. Pemuda itu kemudian keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Tsunade-_sama_, apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan? Haruno kan…"

"Tidak apa-apa Kurenai. Bocah sombong itu harus diberikan pelajaran. Aku rasa Haruno Sakura adalah orang yang tepat," kata Tsunade sambil menerawang, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik pada usianya yang sudah terbilang senja itu tidak tahu bahwa keputusannya ini akan memberikan perubahan besar. Sebuah perubahan yang sama sekali tidak disadari oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

.

000

.

Sesuai dugaan Sasuke, surat pemberitahuan bahwa dirinya diskors sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh sang ayah. Ibunya hanya bisa memandang miris saat membaca surat itu. Uchiha Mikoto sudah kehilangan akal untuk mengatur anak bungsunya ini. Andai saja ada Itachi di sini pasti Sasuke lebih bisa diatur karena Sasuke sangat patuh pada kakaknya. Sayangnya, putra sulung Uchiha itu sedang kuliah di luar negeri.

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi ini sepanjang hari hanya berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Memandang langit-langit kamar sambil merenungkan lagi perbuatannya selama ini. Begitu banyak orang yang bertanya mengapa tabiatnya begitu buruk. Keluarganya harmonis, ia punya kakak yang dekat dengannya, prestasi Sasuke juga membanggakan, bisa dibilang kehidupannya sangat stabil. Namun kestabilan inilah yang membuatnya jenuh, ia ingin tantangan. Kenakalan-kenakalan mulai ia lakukan dari membolos sekolah sampai berkelahi. Terjerumus akibat kepuasan yang ia dapatkan akhirnya mengubah Sasuke menjadi anak pembangkang. Bahkan putra bungsu Uchiha ini dianggap sebagai seorang berandal.

Tok tok tok

Pemuda ini kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Saat membuka pintu ia memandang datar seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang ada di samping ibunya.

"Sasuke, ini Haruno Sakura yang diminta untuk membantumu belajar," kata Mikoto sambil memperkenalkan gadis itu.

"Hn."

"Sakura-_chan_, ini putraku Sasuke. Mohon bantuannya ya," pinta wanita paruh baya itu yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sakura.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Tsunade-_sama _memintaku untuk membantumu belajar," kata Sakura saat mereka sudah duduk di meja belajar Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tahu, jadi kita mulai saja," kata Sasuke acuh.

"Hm, kita mulai dari matematika dulu." tampak sekali ada kegugupan pada diri gadis itu. Sasuke memperhatikan dengan seksama, Sakura sangat kikuk. Ia bahkan menjatuhkan buku yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam tas.

_Cih, apa gadis ini menyukaiku? Memuakan!_

Sakura mulai menjelaskan materi tentang trigonometri yang sering menjadi momok bagi banyak orang. Sasuke mendengarkannya tanpa minat, sesekali ia menguap bosan atau bersiul iseng. Sebenarnya ia sangat paham dengan trigonometri dan pelajaran lainnya, ia memang sengaja membuat nilainya menjadi rendah pada ujian kemarin.

Pemuda ini sesekali menemukan gadis di sebelahnya itu menggigit bibir dan terkadang tubuhnya bergetar. Tapi wajah Sakura sama sekali tidak menunjukkan adanya rona merah. Uchiha Sasuke yang _bad boy _dan memiliki banyak penggemar pasti tahu tanda-tanda seorang gadis yang tersipu bila berada di dekatnya.

Tidak...

Haruno Sakura tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda itu. Gadis itu seperti sedang ketakutan.

Ya, gadis itu takut. Nada suaranya yang agak bergetar, sesekali menggigit bibir, dan keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya.

Sasuke tersenyum merendahkan atas kesimpulan yang baru diambilnya itu. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam ia sudah berhasil menebak ketakutan yang sepertinya mati-matian disembunyikan si merah muda. Lucu sekali ini! Seseorang takut padamu tapi tetap berusaha berada dekat denganmu.

"U-Uchiha-_san_, kenapa melihat ke arahku sejak tadi?" tanya Sakura tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya itu. Pandangannya tetap ia pusatkan pada buku yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu, kau anak kelas mana?" bungsu Uchiha ini mulai memancing pembicaraan mereka ke arah lain. Rupanya ia cukup penasaran dengan gadis bermata _emerald _itu.

"Aku di kelas A," jawab Sakura singkat. Gadis ini masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

Sasuke menyeringai licik, sebegitu takutkah Sakura padanya? Ah, tentu saja status Sasuke kan seorang berandal. "Hn, pantas aku jarang melihatmu. Aku di kelas D."

"Ki-kita lanjutkan saja, Uchiha-_san_."kata Sakura mencoba mengalihkan kembali pembicaraan mereka.

Sasuke memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura yang sedikit risih karena dia merapatkan jarak duduk mereka. Wajah Sakura sangat tidak nyaman dan cenderung risau. Beberapa kali matanya menangkap pergerakan Sakura yang semakin tidak biasa seperti remasan pada pensil yang semakin kencang, keringat pada pelipis dan dahi gadis itu yang semakin banyak, dan desahan seperti sedang ketatukan yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"Kalau kau kepanasan bilang saja, aku akan menghidupkan AC."

"Tidak perlu, Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke kembali menatap jengkel gadis merah muda itu, hal ini semakin mengesalkan jika dibiarkan terus-menerus. Jika tidak suka maka sebaiknya gadis itu pulang saja dari pada memaksakan diri seperti ini.

"Kau pulanglah!" perintah Sasuke kesal.

"Aku punya tanggung jawab pada Tsunade-_sama_." balas Sakura. Kali ini gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Aku tidak suka pada orang yang memaksakan diri. Aku tahu kau terpaksa berada di sini karena kalau nilaiku tidak lebih dari delapan maka kau juga akan ikut kena imbasnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengurusnya. Kupastikan kita tidak akan turun kelas. Jadi sekarang kau pergilah." usir Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Baiklah. Kurasa hari ini cukup sampai di sini dulu. Besok aku aka datang lagi, permisi, Uchiha-_san_." Sakura kemudian merapikan bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Huh!" Sasuke mendecih saat melihat gadis itu membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia sungguh kesal saat ini. "Sudah kubilang tidak usah memaksakan diri! Aku tahu kau takut padaku!"

Sesaat Sasuke dapat melihat bahu Sakura bergetar saat ia menebak ketakutan gadis itu. Pemuda itu masih terus menatap pintu yang sudah ditutup Sakura dari luar.

"Ck. Perempuan dan kemunafikan mereka!" umpatnya. Kesan pertama yang benar-benar buruk untuk mereka berdua.

.

000

.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir, saat ini Haruno Sakura kembali berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Bukankah kemarin Sasuke sudah memintanya untuk tidak lagi datang? Perempuan memang aneh.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau tidak perlu datang lagi kalau takut padaku." kata Sasuke datar.

Sakura seperti tidak mempedulikan perkataan yang dilontarkan lawan bicaranya itu dan segera mengambil tempat seperti kemarin. "Aku punya tanggung jawab, Uchiha-_san,_ dan aku tidak pernah lari dari tanggung jawabku. Hari ini kita akan membahas tentang Hukum Newton."

Sasuke akhirnya duduk di sebelah gadis itu dengan malas. Daripada Hukum Newton, dia jauh lebih tertarik dengan gadis ini.

Sakura masih menggigit bibirnya sesekali, masih meremas pensilnya dengan kencang, dan masih muncul bulir keringat pada dahinya padahal Sasuke sudah menghidupkan AC. Hukum Newton pun terlupakan, penjelasan Sakura bagaikan angin lalu untuknya. Dia lebih tertarik mengamati gadis itu. Sakura sudah sangat jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia takut pada Sasuke, tapi kenapa gadis itu masih tetap mau datang membantunya bekajar? Apa gadis itu begitu menjunjung tinggi sebuah tanggung jawab?

"Dari penjelasanku tadi, apa ada yang tidak kau mengerti, Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada." jawabnya santai.

"Kalau begitu kau kerjakan latihan di halaman 304." kata Sakura sambil membuka halaman yang ia maksudkan dan menggesernya ke hadapan Sasuke. Saat itulah Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya cukup tercengang. Pemuda melihat adanya bekas luka goresan pada pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura melalui lengan panjang bajunya yang sedikit tersingkap.

Pemuda itu memandang Sakura sebentar kemudian mengerjakan soal-soal latihannya. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan di benaknya mengenai gadis di sebelahnya ini. Sakura bagaikan sebuah misteri yang harus ia pecahkan padahal mereka baru dua hari bertatap muka.

Sambil mengerjalkan soal latihannya, terkadang ia melirik Sakura untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu. Sakura hanya diam dan meremas kedua tangannya dengan raut wajah cemas. Gadis itu seperti berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kerisauannya.

"Hei, sudah selesai," panggil Sasuke saat ia sudah menyelesaikan semua soal latihan yang diminta Sakura namun gadis itu tidak meresponnya. Sakura seperti seseorang yang sedang kehilangan pikirannya, padangan gadis itu kosong.

"Hei!" Sasuke memanggil dengan lebih kencang dan mengulurkan tangan hendak menyentuh bahu Sakura.

"Kyaaaa!" tanpa diduga Sakura langsung menepis tangan Sasuke dan berteriak cukup kencang. Wajahnya yang tadi kosong sekarang sangat ketakutan. Gadis itu memandang Sasuke seolah pemuda itu adalah monster.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke kebingungan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura bereaksi seperti itu.

Gadis itu seperti tersadar dari keterkejutannya tadi. Ia mengambil napas secara perlahan, setelah cukup tenang barulah ia menatap pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tadi hanya melamun dan mengingat film _horror _yang pernah kutonton." kilahnya.

Sasuke tahu Sakura sedang berbohong. Gadis itu tidak sedang mengingat tentang film _horror_, jelas sekali tadi pikirannya sedang kosong.

"Hn. Ini segera kau periksa." pemuda Uchiha ini berpura-pura tidak tahu dan bereaksi seolah tidak terjadi apa pun.

Sakura yang menerima buku dari Sasuke segera dikoreksi. Dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur karena Sasuke tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Gadis itu mengoreksi pekerjaan Sasuke sambil terus berusaha menenangkan diri.

.

000

.

Tidak terasa sudah dua minggu terlewati. Keberadaan Sakura sudah menjadi hal wajib untuk Sasuke. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ ini sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sosok Sakura yang selalu ada di dekatnya. Gadis itu selalu datang pada jam lima sore dan pulang pada pukul delapan malam. Beberapa kali Sakura tidak bisa menolak paksaan Mikoto untuk makan malam bersama. Jika saja Sakura tidak dijemput oleh supir keluarganya, maka Sasuke pasti bersedia mengantarnya pulang tanpa diminta.

Saat ini pertanyaan di dalam benaknya tentang Sakura semakin banyak. Kenapa gadis itu masih tetap terlihat ketakutan? Apa yang sebenarnya yang dirisaukan Sakura? Kenapa sampai ada bekas luka goresan di pergelangan tangannya? Dan yang paling utama, kenapa sekarang Sakura tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya? Kenapa bayang gadis itu selalu mengusik hari-hari Sasuke belakanngan ini? Kenapa hanya dengan memikirkan Sakura saja sudah membuatnya tidak melakukan hal lain lagi? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan mengenai sakura yang sangat mengganggunya.

"Kau seperti sedang tidak fokus, Uchiha-_san_. Ada apa?" Sasuke tersentak seketika. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura menanyakan keadaannya, padahal selama ini ia selalu menunjukkan wajah bosan seolah tidak ingin memperhatikan apa yang disampaikan gadis itu.

"Hn." jawaban ambigunya hanya membuat Sakura semakin menatapnya heran. Namun karena tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh gadis itu kembali pada aktivitasnya untuk menjelaskan tentang integral pada Sasuke. Terbersit rasa kecewa karena Sakura tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Entah kenapa ia ingin Sakura menanyakan hal lain padanya.

Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum kecil dari celah pintu kamar Sasuke. Putra bungsunya yang pembangkang itu seperti menemukan porosnya. Sasuke menunjukkan banyak perubahan sejak Sakura hadir. Biasanya jika diskors, Sasuke selalu keluyuran tidak jelas. Namun sekarang putra keduanya itu selalu berada di rumah, tidak pernah membantahnya lagi, bahkan hubungan Sasuke dan Fugaku semakin membaik. Apakah ini adalah tanda bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk membawa perubahan dalam hidup Sasuke? Masih dengan senyum kecilnya Mikoto menutup pintu kamar sang putra dan meninggalkan keduanya sambil tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Sudah benar semua, Uchiha-_san_," kata Sakura sambil mengembalikan hasil pekerjaan pemuda itu.

"Hn."

"Aku rasa sudah cukup. Besok kau sudah kembali bersekolah, aku harap kau mendapat nilai yang baik dalam _test _nanti." kata Sakura tulus.

Ada perasaan tak rela saat gadis itu sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Saat melewati pintu itu Sakura tidak akan kembali lagi, Sakura tidak akan muncul lagi di depan pintu kamarnya setiap sore, dia tidak akan mendengar suara gadis itu lagi untuk menjelaskan ini itu. Sasuke… Tidak rela jika gadis itu pergi.

Grab! Dengan satu gerakan Uchiha itu menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Terima kasih," ucapnya tulus.

Akan tetapi reaksi dari Sakura sungguh mangagetkannya. Sakura menghempaskan tangannya kasar dan menatap penuh ketakutan pada Sasuke. "Kau... Kau… Kau orang jahat! Jangan sentuh aku!" gadis itu kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar. Sasuke berusaha mengejarnya namun ternyata mobil yang menjemput gadis itu sudah datang sehingga Sasuke hanya bisa memandang bagian belakang mobil Sakura yang semakin menjauh itu.

Ada apa?

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah disembunyikan Sakura? Apa Sakura pernah disakiti oleh seseorang?

.

000

.

"Nilai yang baik sekali, Sasuke, semua hasil _test_-mu semuanya melampaui target. Pertahankan dan jangan ulangi kesalahanmu yang dulu." nasehat Kurenai sang wali kelas. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai respon, sejak kembali masuk sekolah ia terus mencari keberadaan sosok berhelaian merah muda. Sosok seorang gadis yang sudah menghantui hari-harinya.

Satu hari, dua hari, tiga hari, bahkan sampai seminggu dia tidak menemukan Sakura. Pemuda berhelaian raven ini sangat frustasi karena tidak menemukan gadis itu. Tanpa disadari Sakura telah merubah total hidupnya. Sasuke telah kehilangan minat untuk melakukan kenakalannya yang dulu, ia sangat membutuhkan gadis itu berada di dekatnya. Padahal yang Sakura lakukan hanya datang dan mengajarinya saja selama dua minggu, namun ternyata efek keberadaan gadis itu begitu besar. Semua ini diawali dengan rasa penasarannya pada Sakura, ketakutan gadis itu membuat Sasuke ingin merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang memberikan rasa aman dan perlindungan.

"Teme, kau seperti orang linglung. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto karena penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke. Sudah seminggu ini sahabat sejak kecilnya itu bertingkah aneh, ini tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya. Sasuke yang biasa akan pergi entah kemana pada saat jam istirahat, tapi sekarang berbeda. Uchiha Sasuke hanya diam di kelas dan memikirkan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat pelik.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke serius. "Pacarmu di kelas A kan?"

"Iya, Hinata-_chan_ di kelas A. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang semakin penasaran.

"Aku ada perlu dengannya." jawab Sasuke yang langsung bergegas keluar kelas.

"Haaahh? Ada perlu apa kau dengan Hinataku?" Naruto yang tak sabaran langsung ikut keluar mengikuti langkah sahabatnya itu.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas 3A Sasuke langsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari gadis pemalu berambut indigo yang menjadi kekasih Naruto itu. Kali ini Uchiha bungsu itu kembali kesal karena tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Teme... Hosh... Hosh..." Naruto yang ngos-ngosan karena mengejar Sasuke menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Hinata-_chan _mengirimkan sms, dia ada di kantin sekarang. Kau sih tidak mau mendengarkanku dulu , akhirnya hanya buang-buang tenaga seperti ini."

Mendegar itu, Sasuke kemudian bergegas menuju kantin bersama Naruto. Sebenarnya bocah rubah ini cukup penasaran kenapa Sasuke mencari kekasihnya sampai sengotot itu. Sasuke sedang tidak berusaha merebut Hinata-nya kan?

"Arrgghh... Teme! Jangan berhenti mendadak." keluh Naruto saat menabrak punggung Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

Pandangan Sasuke lurus ke depan dan tidak menggubris keluhan sahabat rubahnya. Karena penasaran Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Ternyata pria itu sedang menatap sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang sedang makan siang bersama. Bungsu Uchiha ini pasti sedang menatap salah satu di antara Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, dan Haruno Sakura. Arah pandangan Sasuke terus mengikuti seorang gadis yang kini sedang memesan minuman, seorang gadis dengan helaian merah muda dan memiliki mata _emerald_.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi kalau kau mau menemui Sakura-_chan_?" goda Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau kenal dia?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. "Dia salah satu sahabat baik Hinata-_chan_. Dia baru pindah ke sini pada awal tahun ajaran kemarin, dia juga tinggal di dekat rumahku. Kenapa teme? Jangan-jangan kau suka padanya? Ahhh~ akhirnya si teme ini menunjukkan kalau dia normal. Temeeeeeee..." Naruto semakin melancarkan godaanya pada Sasuke, namun ternyata hal itu tidak terlalu digubris oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu membalikan tubuhnya dan menjauhi kantin. Satu senyuman yang sangat tipis tercetak pada bibirnya. Kali ini Naruto ada gunanya juga.

.

000

.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Gadis manis ini baru pulang les untuk persiapan ujuan masuk universitas nanti karena ia sudah lama bercita-cita menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran di Konoha university. Sakura sedikit resah karena mobil jemputannya belum juga datang.

"Mobil jemputanmu tidak akan datang tepat waktu. Tadi terjadi kecelakaan di _bypass_ yang ada di depan sana dan mengakibatkan kemacetan panjang. Diperkirakan pukul dua belas malam baru kemacetannya bisa diatasi." Sakura tersentak mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Aku juga baru les di sini. Aku ingin kuliah ke luar negeri seperti kakakku." ujar Sasuke seolah menjawab raut wajah Sakura yang penuh tanya.

"Oh," jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Aku selalu penasaran, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melakukan ini lagi?" tanpa diduga Sasuke kembali menggenggam tangan Sakura lagi. Lelaki itu dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura menegang, napas gadis itu menjadi tak beraturan, tatapan kosong namun terkesan takut kembali menghiasi mata indahnya.

"Ja-jangan…" tiba-tiba air mata mengalir melalui dua bola mata indah itu. "Ku-kumohon...," isaknya.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku," bisik Sasuke lirih.

Namun sepertinya Sakura masih terjebak dalam pikirannya sendiri. Pandangan gadis itu masih sangat kosong "Ja-jangan. Aku takut.. kumohon... kumohon... ." isaknya semakin sendu..

Karena takut orang-orang berpikiran kalau ia ingin mencelakai Sakura, Sasuke segera membawa gadis itu ke sebuah taman yang agak sepi. Setelah mendudukan gadis itu di bangku taman ia memberikan air mineral agar Sakura dapat meminumnya.

Sakura yang sudah agak tenang hanya bisa menunduk. Sasuke pasti menganggapnya aneh. Kalau bisa ia ingin menguburkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam tanah agar tidak bertatap muka dengan pria itu lagi.

"Ada apa? Ceritakanlah padaku. Jangan anggap aku orang asing," kata Sasuke berusaha menyakinkan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya Sakura yang masih menunduk dengan sendu.

"Karena aku peduli padamu." jawaban Sasuke ini sungguh mengagetkan Sakura. Tidak ada seorang pun pernah memberikan jawaban seperti itu padanya.

"Kau akan jijik dan menjauhiku kalau tahu yang sebenarnya. Kau pasti akan menganggapku perempuan hina jika mengetahuinya." kata Sakura yang kini mulai menangis lagi.

Sasuke kembali meraih tangannya. "Kau tidak akan tahu jika belum mencoba."

"Aku…"

"Percayalah padaku!" melihat kesungguhan pada mata Sasuke akhirnya membuat Sakura luluh. Sudah lama ia membutuhkan sesorang sebagai tempatnya berbagi. Orang tuanya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, Sakura sendiri juga belum yakin untuk menceritakan semua pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Namun sorot mata Sasuke sangat teguh, mata elang lelaki itu seperti berkata bahwa dia akan melindungi Sakura apa pun yang terjadi.

"Baiklah. Aku berasal dari Suna. Ayah dan Ibuku bekerja di kantor kedutaan sehingga mereka jarang di rumah. Dari kecil aku dititipkan di rumah pamanku, Yashumaru. Saat aku mulai beranjak remaja pamanku itu mulai berani untuk menyentuh daerah pribadi pada tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa melapor karena dia mengancamku." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan menggeram karena tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

_Tidak… Semoga dugaanku salah, dia tidak mungkin..._

"Puncaknya pada saat aku kelas 2 SMP. Saat itu umurku empat belas tahun. Bibiku sedang arisan dengan teman-temannya di luar. Aku ditinggal berdua dengan paman. Aku sangat takut, pintu kamarku kukunci dan aku bersembunyi di dalam lemari," Sasuke semakin menegang, dia sepertinya sudah dapat memprediksi arah pembicaraan Sakura ini akan kemana. "Dia membuka pintu kamarku dengan kunci cadangan dan menguncinya lagi dari dalam. Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan untuk mencegah suaraku keluar. Dia terus mencari sampai akhirnya dia menemukanku… Hiks... Hiks..."

Tanpa sadar Sasuke semakin menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu, memberikan kekuatan pada Sakura untuk menyelesaikan ceritanya. "Dia mengikatku Sasuke... Hiks... Dia mengikat kedua tanganku di kepala ranjang. Aku ingin berteriak tapi dia menyumpal mulutku dengan kain. Dia menampar wajahku dan menyakitiku. Dia memperkosaku Sasuke…" air mata Sakura sudah tidak tertahankan lagi dia menumpahkan semuanya sekarang di dada Sasuke yang kini sudah memeluknya erat.

"Aku meronta tapi tak bisa melawan. Dia kemudian melepaskan kain yang menyumpal mulutku. Semakin aku berteriak kesakitan, dia semakin mengasariku. Dia memakiku dengan mengatakan kalau aku adalah pelacur kecil yang murahan. Dia merendahkan harga diriku, menampar dan memukulku berkali-kali. Dia menghujamkan miliknya dengan begitu kasar. Aku hancur saat itu juga Sasuke. Aku berteriak kesakitan dan dia semakin tertawa puas. Aku tidak tahu berapa kali dia menggagahiku malam itu, aku tidak kuat karena dia benar-benar menyiksaku. Dia membuat benar-benar kehilangan harga diri, rasanya aku ingin mati saat itu juga. Dia mengancam akan melakukan yang lebih dari itu kalau sampai aku buka mulut."

"Kurang ajar!" Sasuke menggeram tak percaya.

"Aku kemudian minta dipindahkan ke sekolah putri yang berasrama untuk menghindarinya. Aku sangat takut, aku takut kalau dia benar-benar melakukan ancamannya. Aku tidak punya siapa pun sebagai tempat untuk berbagi, aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Sampai akhirnya aku mencoba bunuh diri dengan mengiris pergelangan tanganku. Orang tuaku membawaku ke psikiater, mereka berpikir kalau aku depresi karena di-_bully_ di sekolahku. Aku ingin bersuara dan mengatakan kalau itu semua salah, tapi lidahku kelu. Aku masih terlalu takut untuk menceritakan segalanya. Kemudian aku mendengar kabar kalau pamanku itu meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Ini tidak adil, Sasuke! Aku ingin melihat dia dipenjara dan menderita! Bahkan melebihi penderitaan yang aku rasakan! Kalau dia mati dengan cara seperti itu namanya tidak adil!" gadis itu semakin terisak di dada bidang Sasuke dan memukul dada pria itu dengan tangan yang terkepal. Sasuke membiarkan saja semuanya, dia biarkan Sakura melampiaskan semuanya. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura adalah korban pemerkosaan dari orang-orang keji yang tidak punya hati, apalagi pelakunya adalah paman Sakura sendiri.

Hati Sasuke juga ikut teriris. Dia seperti merasakan semua penderitaan yang Sakura rasakan. Jadi inikah alasannya Sakura takut jika berhadapan dengan laki-laki? Inikah alasannya mengapa Sakura begitu cemas saat hanya berdua saja dengan Sasuke?

Sakura pasti sakit, gadis itu pasti menderita, gadis itu pasti hancur. Kehormatannya yang seharusnya bisa dijaga malah direnggut oleh lelaki biadab seperti itu.

"Sejak saat itu aku ketakutan jika berdekatan dengan laki-laki. dalam bayanganku semua laki-laki itu sama, mereka pasti akan menyakitiku. Karena itu aku memaksa ibuku agar supir dan pelayan di rumah harus perempuan. Ibuku berpikir aku sedang depresi berat sehingga dia menuruti semua keinginanku. Aku akhirnya memutuskan pindah ke Konoha karena sudah tidak tahan lagi berada di Suna. Kenangan buruk di sana selalu membayangiku," Sakura kemudian melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Dia memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku hina Sasuke, aku bukan perempuan utuh seperti yang lain. Kau pasti jijik denganku setelah mengetahui semua ini."

Namun tanpa Sakura duga lelaki itu mengambil tangan kanannya. Menggengam erat tangan itu dan mencium punggung tangannya penuh sayang. Sasuke membalikan tangan Sakura dan kembali menciumi bekas luka goresan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir deras.

"Mencintaimu." tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat karena mendengar jawaban dari lelaki yang masih mencium telapak tangannya itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa jijik dan menganggapmu hina. Aku malah semakin ingin menjagamu." Sakura menggigit bibir menahan isakannya yang mungkin semakin kencang. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Sasuke bilang ingin menjaganya kan?

"Tapi kita baru kenal. Tiga minggu yang lalu, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke. Lagipula aku ini sudah kotor Sasuke," ujarnya lirih, berusaha memberikan penolakan pada lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak merasa kau wanita yang kotor. Kau adalah gadis paling murni yang pernah kutemui. Awalnya aku hanya penasaran denganmu, lama-lama aku menjadi tertarik, dan entah sejak kapan aku jatuh cinta padamu. Jadi mulai saat ini biarkan aku untuk menjagamu, biarkan aku menjadi laki-laki yang mencintaimu," ujar Sasuke lembut dan semakin membuat Sakura tidak kuat untuk menahan isakannya.

Lelaki ini…

Lelaki ini mencintainya dengan tulus. Lelaki ini menerima dirinya apa adanya.

"Tapi, aku..."

"Kumohon Sakura, biarkan aku menjagamu."

Ada kebimbangan besar di dalam hatinya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ada orang yang mau menerima kekurangannya, berbagi suka duka dengannya, dan tulus menyanyaginya. Tapi apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat? Sakura takut jika takdir akan kembali mempermainkanya.

"Kau pantas untuk bahagia Sakura. Aku ingin membahagiakanmu, bisakah?"

Bisakah Sakura percaya padanya? Bukankah Sasuke juga adalah seorang laki-laki? Apakah Sasuke akan memperlakukan dirinya seperti sang paman. Keraguan Sakura pada Sasuke begitu besar. Ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Bertahun-tahun ia memendam semuanya sendirian dan pada saat ia mengungkapkannya ada seorang pria yang berkata ingin menjaganya. Sebelah hatinya ingin menolak karena ia takut kembali disakiti dan sebelah hatinya berteriak untuk menerima uluran tangan lelaki itu. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Sakura cukup tertarik pada Sasuke, pria itu tampan dan tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Kau hanya cukup percaya padaku," ujar Sasuke lagi. Sakura menatap pria itu sedikit lebih lama. Mencari kesungguhan dalam _onyx_ tajam itu, ia tidak menemukan keraguan sama sekali. Mata lelaki itu memperlihatkan kesungguhan hati yang sangat teguh. Lelaki itu serius dengan ucapannya.

"Ya." dengan sekali gerakan lelaki itu membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Memeluk gadis itu dengan erat, menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak akan melepaskan gadis itu.

.

000

.

Beberapa minggu setelah itu Sakura sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sasuke. Mereka sering belajar bersama di perpustakaan, makan berdua di kantin sekolah, ke sekolah bersama, bahkan Sakura sering diundang ke rumah Sasuke. Mikoto tentu sangat senang karena Sasuke telah resmi menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura. Bagi Mikoto, kedatangan Sakura benar-benar mengubah hidup putra bungsunya itu. Fugaku sendiri sepertinya menyukai Sakura sebagai pendamping putranya, beberapa kali dia meminta Sasuke untuk mengajak Sakura makan malam di rumah mereka. Secara tidak langsung Sakura membuat hubungan dingin di antara ayah dan anak itu kembali mencair.

Namun ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal di pikiran Sasuke. Sakura sepertinya masih trauma jika disentuh. Jangan hitung pelukan mereka di taman waktu itu, pelukan itu terjadi karena keadaan emosional mereka. Setelah itu Sakura masih suka menegang atau gemetar jika Sasuke memegang tangan atau merangkul bahunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sakura saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang menuju ke rumah.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura berhenti sejenak dan memandang kekasihnya itu. "Kau bohong. Kau yang biasa pasti akan bilang 'Hn'. Jujur padaku!" perintahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum singkat. Ia bahagia karena Sakura yang dulu takut padanya kini menjadi sangat bawel. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat gadis itu bahagia dan melupakan trauma serta kenangan pahitnya.

"Kau belum pernah bilang kalau kau juga mencintaiku." dan wajah Sakura menjadi merah seketika, semerah buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Haruskah? Bukannya Sasuke-_kun_ sudah tahu," jawabnya malu-malu.

Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan ia dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura menegang lagi. "Ini yang kupikirkan Sakura. Tubuhmu masih menyimpan trauma itu."

Sakura hanya menunduk dan tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Kekasihnya itu tahu jika tubuh Sakura masih menolak sentuhan atau kontak fisik lain dari lawan jenis.

Pria itu menundukan kepalanya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura, "Jangan ingat apa pun lagi. Aku ingin menghilangkan trauma itu sepenuhnya. Kau tidak perlu mengingat lagi kejadian itu, hanya perlu mengingat semua tentangku. Biarkan aku menghapus kenangan itu dengan kenangan baru yang hanya ada kau dan aku."

Wajah Sakura yang semakin memerah pekat, ia tahu maksud dari lelakinya itu. Tapi siapkah Sakura? Ia sudah pernah mengalami kejadian yang sangat pahit, ia hanya belum siap. Tapi Sasuke sudah banyak berkorban untuk dirinya, masih kurang percaya apa lagi?

Kekasih si bungsu Uchiha ini mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menguatkan hatinya. "Malam ini orang tuaku tidak pulang," kata Sakura sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Mata Sasuke sedikit terbelalak karena tak percaya dengan ucapan kekasihnya itu. "Sakura…"

Akan tetapi kekasihnya itu mengangkat muka dan menatap Sasuke tanpa keraguan. "Buat aku hanya mengingatmu saja."

.

000

.

"Jadi, tanganmu diikat?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengecup telapak tangan kanan Sakura, terus naik ke pergelangan tangannya, terus sampai ke bahunya. Perlakuan yang sama juga dia berikan pada tangan kiri kekasihnya itu. Mereka saat ini sudah berada di dalam kamar Sakura. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ ini terus mencumbu dengan sangat lembut tubuh sang kekasih yang sudah polos sepenuhnya sama seperti dirinya itu.

"Mulai saat ini ingatlah aku saja. Aku yang mencintai dan memujamu," kata Sasuke sambil memberikan kecupan kecil pada bibir mungil pujaan hatinya itu.

"Dia menamparmu, maka aku akan mengecup lembut wajah yang begitu kupuja ini. Kau sungguh cantik sayangku," ujar Sasuke yang kini mencium lembut kedua pipi Sakura, memagut lembut sepanjang tulang rahangnya.

Semua perlakuan kasar yang pernah dialami Sakura diganti dengan belaian lembut darinya. Jika dulu Sakura menjerit kesakitan maka sekarang ia mendesah karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Sasuke. Jika dulu dia dimaki dan direndahkan, maka sekarang dia mendengar kata-kata penuh cinta dari mulut penguasa hatinya itu. Jika dulu dia disebut pelacur kecil murahan, maka sekarang Sakura hanya mendengar betapa Sasuke begitu mencintai dan menginginkannya.

Jika dulu dia menderita, maka sekarang ia menjerit nikmat karena Sasuke yang begitu lembut memberikan perlakuan pada seluruh tubuhnya. Jika dulu tubuhnya dipukul, maka sekarang ia bergetar karena Sasuke yang membelainya penuh sayang. Jika dulu ia meronta, maka sekarang tangannya bergerak liar di rambut dan punggung Sasuke karena godaan mematikan sang kekasih.

"Jangan tutup matamu, lihat aku," kata Sasuke mempersiapkan miliknya untuk memasuki kekasih hatinya itu.

"Sasukehhh," desahnya sambil menatap mata sang kekasih. Tubuh mereka kini sudah menyatu sepenuhnya. Sakura dapat merasakan bagian dari Sasuke kini ada di dalam dirinya.

"Ya, Sakura, seperti itu. Sebut namaku, ingatlah saja tentangku."

Sakura terus menatap mata hitam nan tajam itu. Mata itu begitu mendambanya, memandangnya penuh cinta. Gadis itu meringis tak berdaya, Sasuke begitu membuainya dengan semua ini. Gerakan mereka begitu seirama, tarik dan dorong, semuanya melebur menjadi satu. Semuanya sangat pas jika mereka bersama, saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Sakura terus mendesah, mendesah, dan mendesah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." akhirnya Sasuke mendengar juga ungkapan yang sudah sangat lama ia tunggu. Sakura terus menjeritkan nama Sasuke saat mereka berdua sampai pada puncak kenikmatan secara bersamaan. Ia mendesahkan nama kekasihnya, mengungkapkan betapa ia mencintai lelaki itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura," ungkap Sasuke masih dengan menatap langsung pemilik hatinya itu. Mata mereka berdua juga mengungkapkan hal yang sama. Semua sel yang ada pada tubuh mereka meneriakan bahwa mereka berdua saling mencintai. Peluh yang membasahi tubuh mereka tidak lagi dipedulikan. Sakura bahagia, dia sangat bahagia karena Tuhan mengirimkan Sasuke dalam hidupnya, menyingkirkan semua luka hatinya dan memberikan hari baru untuknya.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

Fin

AN:

Fyuhhhh.. demi apa pun ini fict tersulit yang pernah saya buat. Fict ini adalah tantangan dari seorang gamers akut a.k.a Mr. Pengedit. Dia meminta saya membuat fict dengan tema korban pelecehan seksual dan harus lime. Plis membuat lime itu lebih susah daripada lemon *kubur diri* Maaf jika fict ini banyak kekurangan ya, sumpah bikin fict ini benar-benar susah *sesenggukan di pelukan Gaara*

Terima kasih mau sudah mau membaca sampai sini. Sampai jumpa di fict-fict saya yang berikutnya, byeeeeeee… Bersediakah memberikan review? *kecup satu-satu*


End file.
